Lost in Time, Back in the Future
by KiyomiEndo
Summary: When Lydia and her friends get tasked at cleaning the mansion's attic, they end up back in the time they were originally from. What most surprises them is that Ciel and Sebastian are with them. Who is the strange shade that sent them there, and why does all the girls seem to be crushing on Sebastian? *HIATUS*


**Hi! This is the first chapter to the side story to the main fanfic, Lost in Tome, Home in the Past, so if you didn't read this, I really suggest you did. Also, for those of you who did read the main story, this fanfic really has no exact time preference, so let us just assume that this happens before episode one, during their first few months at the manor. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One: Lost in Time…Again…

Lydia sighed as she strode silently through the halls of the Phantomhive manor, bucket and washrag in hand. Her hair was done up in a simple bun, and she wore a black skirt that went down to her knees and a simple white blouse. Sebastian had left her to do her usual morning chores while he prepared breakfast for the young master. She of course, wasn't about to barge in on him and make him mad, so she knocked quietly on the kitchen door, peeking into the room through the slightly open door.

"Sebastian? My chores are done, is there anything else you need?" she asked, slightly miffed at the fact that he didn't answer. She rolled her eyes and walked right in, ignoring the slight glare coming from the demon butler. She dropped the pail and rag in the basin near the back door and plopped down at the counter. "Are you going to answer me or are you just going to ignore me?" she questioned.

He chuckled. "I do believe that it is time to wake up the young master." He announced, putting the food he had prepared onto a tray before wheeling it out of the kitchen and up to the young master's bedroom. Lydia sighed in annoyance before hopping off the stool and going after her companion.

* * *

"I need you and the other servants, Lydia included to go into the attic and help me find something."

Lydia looked up from the cup of tea she was preparing for Ciel. "Whatever for?" she asked, handing him the cup. "There is a small ornamental jewelry box that belonged to my mother. I need something that is inside of it." The young earl answered, taking the cup from Lydia's gloved hands. She decided not to ask any further questions, and instead went to stand beside Sebastian, who had busied himself with setting out the food for the young master. _The attic? Isn't that where I saw that shade creature? _Lydia asked herself.

"As you wish, my lord." Sebastian immediately replied with the line that Lydia had heard one too many times. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "When do you need this box by, young master?" Lydia asked, taking the now empty cup from him and reaching for his eye patch. She quickly fastened it around his head, efficiently hiding the contract mark that occupied his right eye. He smirked, and Lydia immediately felt a surge of dread wash over her.

"By tonight."

* * *

Lydia sneezed as yet another cloud of dust wafted over into her face as Sebastian shook out a white sheet that had covered a broken desk that had been tucked away in the corner of the attic. Simon, Sarah, as well as Annalise, who had somewhat recovered from her cold, were poking through things on the far side of the attic, while leaving Sebastian and Lydia to the rest. Lydia nervously shifted from one foot to the other, which was something she rarely did, even as her time as a human. The attic, even over a hundred years in the past still held that dark feeling, like that of the feeling she had when she and her friends had first discovered the attic.

"Mr. Croft, would you please hand me that stack right there?" Sebastian asked, pointing to couple of boxes stacked atop each other. Simon shrugged and made his way over to the boxes and picked them up.

He tripped on the hem of Sarah's dress and pitched forward. Annalise, Lydia and Sarah all went diving forward to help, and they all ended up crashing to the ground in a heap; Lydia on the bottom, then Annalise, Sarah, and finally Simon on top of the group.

Sebastian whirled around from where he was standing and rose an eyebrow at the four. "Umph! Off! Now!" a muffled voice said from the bottom of the pile. The three friends struggled to get up as quickly as they could, muttering their apologies for squashing their friend. They stood up, all brushing themselves off, looking slightly embarrassed, but not as much as Lydia, who was blushing a bright scarlet, and was fuming at the fact that Sebastian of all "people" have seen her in a time of embarrassment. How mortifying!

She turned around and faced them, flush gone and replaced with her usual look of seriousness. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get on with it!" she barked at her friends, watching as they scrambled to their designated working areas. She could feel Sebastian's gaze boring into her head, but she chose to ignore it. Turning back to Sebastian, she strode past him and started to work again, acting as if nothing had happened.

As he watched her work, he could feel a growing smirk on his face. There was something about Lydia that made him feel…something, but he didn't quite understand what it was.

* * *

"I found it!" Annalise cried excitedly while she waved at the others to come closer. She was crouched over a small trunk filled with all sorts of knickknacks and trinkets, and in her hand she held a small ivory jewelry box, adorned with silver and sapphire gems. Lydia, Simon, and Sarah all made their way over to her, all picking their way over the mess they made during their search.

"Found what?" a voice asked from the doorway. They all, including Sebastian turned to see who it was. Ciel Phantomhive himself stood in the doorway, leaning up on a walking stick, eye narrowed into a slight glare. "Uh, the box you wanted?" Annalise replied, holding it out to him.

He took it and was about to open it, but a strange chill spread throughout the entire room, and the light above them flickered and went out. All six people within the room got up from their places and looked around the murky darkness.

"Sebastian, what is going on here?" Ciel's voice rang out. Lydia, who could see better in the dark rather in the daylight, looked around, and saw a door at the end of the room, that certainly wasn't there before. "Run." She seethed, taking a protective stance in front of her human friends and the young master. Sebastian stepped forward, and leaned to whisper in Lydia's ear. "What exactly is going on?" he asked.

"You know that shade thing that I told you about? Well, this is exactly what happened before it brought us to this time, and I don't plan on it happening again." She whispered back. He rose an eyebrow. "Hm… I think I'd like to have a look." He said. He stepped forward, and Lydia grabbed at his arm; a futile attempt to hold the older demon back.

"No! Stop! You can't-!" She was cut off by a sharp pain in her head, and she went to her knees, clutching her head in pain. Visions flashed in front of her eyes. There was a woman with dark hair in a bun carrying a small bundle wrapped in clothes, and she was smiling. There was her grandfather, sitting atop his throne, yelling into the flames surrounding him, and then there was darkness. Just darkness, then she could see again.

Sebastian had a tentative hand on her shoulder, and she could hear the frustrated cries and yells of her friends behind her, demanding to know what was going on. "Did you see that?" he asked. "The visions? Yes, as a matter of fact, yes I did. What were they?" she answered.

There was no answer from her fellow demon, and she presumed that he didn't know as well. There was a groaning sound and the floor disappeared underneath them, and suddenly they were falling…again.

* * *

**And…end! That was it for chapter one! I will try to make the following chapters longer, so it will get better! Hope you liked it! Read and review!**


End file.
